Prior to the present invention, prior art devices require that the surgeon using a handheld drill grip the device firmly prior to rotation for either rotating a drill bit or a screwdriver. Typically, these devices are used to drill holes or insert screws through very thin bone and need to be particularly responsive to immediate penetration of the bone. Additionally, the surgeon needs an open and clear view of the target area when drilling a hole or rotating a screw. Such prior art devices are frequently cumbersome to hold and inhibit a clear target, unless the surgeon moves into an awkward position above or beside the tool for visual inspection of the target area as the drilling occurs. In an effort to overcome these issues, prior art devices have included pistol-grip handles, such as the MatrixPRO Driver manufactured by DePuy Synthes, model number 05.000.020. Additionally, other configurations have evolved, such as the BOS System, manufactured by KLS Martin, model number 50-800-01-07, and the configuration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,747,392.
Therefore, the need exists for a pencil-grip configured power driver having a geometrical arrangement that provides the surgeon with a comfortable and firm grasp and also a clear view of the target area. In addition, any such device should be battery operated to minimize tethers extending from the unit. Since it is a surgical tool, it must be manufactured of suitable FDA approved material and capable of being sterilized in an autoclave, for example.